


We danced anyway

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember you were laughing We were so in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	We danced anyway

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'We danced anyway' belongs to Deanna Carter

>   
> The summer air was heavy and sweet  
> You and I on a crowded street  
> There was music everywhere, I can see us there  
> In a happy little foreign town  
> Where the stars hung upside down  
> A half a world away, far far away  
> I remember you were laughing  
> We were so in love, we were so in love

  
The summer air was heavy and sweet, mixed with lavender, thyme and flowers Bobby had never seen or smelled before. The street they walked on was crowded and music was playing, some band in some language. Bobby hadn't heard either before. The mass around them was moving, dancing to the music and they were too.

  
John's skin was warm and tanned from the sun and he tipped his head back as he laughed when Bobby spun him around. Bobby leaned in and pressed a kiss on John's exposed throat. He grinned. He loved the way John's dark strands fell into his face, which they rarely did, and the sweat on John's bright, shinning face with his sparkling, fiery dark eyes.

  
He grabbed the back of John's head and pulled him in for a kiss, but John stopped, his face inches from Bobby's and grinned his devilish bad-boy fuck-me grin, and suddenly his legs clamped around Bobby's waist and his hands at the back of Bobby's neck and head. Bobby grabbed John's arse with both hands to keep him up (John was not that heavy that Bobby couldn't keep him up for a minute or two) and the John finally kissed him.

>   
> And the band played song's that we'd never heard  
> But we danced anyway  
> We never understood the words  
> We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la la oh  
> And we danced anyway

  
John kissed him like he had always done and always would do: rough, passionate, yet somehow gentle. It was familiar but entirely intoxicating how John's tongue met his, coiled itself around it, mapped out his mouth, how John's teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, bit down harshly yet not enough to draw blood., the indescribable noise John made at the back of his throat.

  
And Bobby knew that he loved John, loved him so much it ached inside his chest.

  
 John let go of his waist and Bobby used his now free hands to cup John's face with them, to keep him as close as he could. They foreheads touched and Bobby said breathlessly: 'I love you.'

  
John raised his eyes, they were darker as usual, and looked at Bobby. Looked as if he was searching for something in Bobby's face.

  
'I love you, too.' It was far more a dark, deep noise than a human voice and it only worsened the ache in Bobby's chest, but that ache told him that he was alive, that he loved and he wouldn't have wanted it any different.

>   
> They say you can't go back. Baby I don't believe that  
> Come along with me, come dance with me  
> Maybe if I hold you close  
> Baby we could just let go  
> Of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around  
> Do you remember we were laughing  
> We were so in love, so in love

  
John kissed him gently and Bobby wanted to tell him again and again how much he loved him, as if these words weren't already inked into John's skin, into his soul by a thousand words, kisses and touches.

  
'Come on, Bobby. I'm hungry.' John said impatiently and pulled Bobby with him, out of the crowd to a street vendor that sold crepes. John chose a crepe with dark chocolate sauce and Bobby one with apple sauce and cinnamon. They sat down on the edge of a fountain to eat.

  
When he was finished, John gripped the edge of the fountain with both hands and then leaned back until his whole head was underwater.

  
Then at one go, he was back up and shook his head like a wet dog his fur. Water droplets flew everywhere.

  
'Hey!' Bobby protested and raised his arm to protect his face. John cocked his head.

  
'Afraid of a bit water?' He snickered.

  
Bobby dipped his hand into the water and the splash hit John right in his face.

  
'You…' John threatened but Bobby was already out of reach.

  
'Coward:' John called after him but Bobby only laughed and held out his hand. Still grumbling, John came over and took the offered hand.

  
'You're lucky I love you or you would be looking like a grilled chicken now.'

  
'Yeah, sure.' Bobby smirked.

  
'Don't stretch it.' John glared but Bobby just leaned close and whispered:

  
'I am lucky you love me.'

  
'Getting sentimental won't save you; Drake. I'm not a girl remember?'

  
'I have firsthand knowledge how much you're not a girl. Doesn't make my words any less true.'

  
'You're a hopeless romantic fool, you know that right?'

  
'And yet you love me.'

  
'Unfortunately.' The word stung a bit, because half the world away chaos, destruction and hatred waited for them. John must have seen that on his face, because he squeezed his hand and smiled slightly as he said:

  
'Unfortunately but I wouldn't want to give it up for the world.'

  
'Who's sentimental now?' Bobby teased gently.

  
'Still you. All these cheesy sentences are due your influence on me.'

  
Bobby kissed him and although John rolled his eyes and sighed, he kissed him back.

>   
> And the band played song's that we'd never heard  
> But we danced anyway  
> We never understood the words  
> We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la la oh  
> And we danced anyway  
> We danced anyway


End file.
